Journey Back Home
by Kamikaze132
Summary: It has been five years since Naruto saw Yukio Uchiha. On a mission, he crosses paths with her once again. Only future can tell what will happen when they return to Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a new Naruto fanfic that I just felt I had to write. I read some Naruto x Fem Sasuke fanfics recently and I have to say, they are very well written by SilverKitsune2017. Their pairing has a lot of potential from the post Pein arc. This is my attempt to write one, though this will be after all the troubles of Kaguya and Madara. Fem Sasuke's name would be Yukio Uchiha. Another important thing is that Naruto will have the same powers and abilities that he had in my last oneshot. The story is same until he returns to the village and gets tested for his new abilities but doesn't beat up Sasuke.**

**Summary: After the battle with Kaguya and Madara, Yukio disappears, breaking Naruto's heart. He goes off on a training trip and returns, stronger beyond anyone's imaginations. During one of his S-rank missions, he accidentally runs into the missing Uchiha. **

After coming back to the village and being appointed an Elite Jonin, Naruto had asked Tsunade to hold on to the hat for two more years. Tsunade had protested, but Naruto had explained it to her that he will need some time to build up his reputation. A reputation like no other.

From then on, Tsunade had sent Naruto on nothing lower than A-rank missions, knowing he could easily handle them. Naruto's reputation in Konoha had already risen in just four months after his return due to the fact he had completed five S-ranks in that time. He had also changed his clothing to something much more practical and stylish.

He now wore dark blue ANBU pants, loose until they were wrapped with black tape at the ankles and had an orange lining running on the sides. He also wore ninja shoes **[I can't describe them but here's the link: 2017 autumn y-3 black warrior ninja shoes leather y3 high help men's shoes with thick bottom casual shoes tide]** instead of the standard ninja sandals.

He also wore a semi armored full sleeves dark blue that also had an orange lining running on the sides with a collar covering half of his neck. It hugs his arms and upper body to show the ripped muscles on his upper body and arms. The new jonin jacket was wore by him **[jonin jacket in boruto] **along with fingerless gloves with plating on the back of his hand and on the knuckles. The gloves wrap comfortably up to his wrist. He also wears a dark blue coat like his father but has white flames licking at the bottom. A dragon was drawn on the upper back, signifying his status as the Dragon Sage.

When Tsunade had first seen his new appearance, she had fainted. Naruto looked like his father's twin. Well he did before as well, but with the similar clothing, it was hard to not deny that Minato had come back from the dead.

In a year, he had earned himself the nickname of 'Chimei-tekina Senko', literally meaning 'The Lethal Flash'. He was so fast in dealing with his enemies that they could not even catch a blur. He also never played with his enemies, dealing with them with a ruthlessly lethal efficiency. If you are his enemy and see a flash, you are dead. He had even set a new record, of doing the highest number of S-ranks in one year. Twenty five S-ranks was nothing to scoff at, beating his old man's record by three missions.

Naruto was at his residence, relaxing with some meditation when he sensed an ANBU arriving at his door. Hearing the door knock, he got up, grumbling about ANBUs interrupting his relaxation time.

He opened the door and asked, annoyance clearly displayed on his face, "What's the matter now?"

The ANBU involuntarily shivered at the annoyance on the blonde's face. He had clearly interrupted something and now the strongest shinobi in the world was annoyed at him.

He forced down his nervousness and spoke, "Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you quite urgently, Namikaze-sama."

Another thing was ever since his return from his training trip, everyone except his friends started calling him Namikaze-sama. It frankly disgusted him; they hated him first and when his heritage gets revealed they start to kiss the ground he walks on.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Is this about a mission?"

"Not exactly, though she could give you a mission after briefing you", the ANBU replied.

Naruto nodded and said, "Alright, I'll be there in five." The ANBU nodded and vanished in a flicker of leaves.

Naruto dressed up in his mission clothes, supplies enough for an S-rank mission. In the past months, he had gotten so much used to receiving S-ranks on a regular basis that he would automatically resupply himself for an S-rank mission every time. He had even changed the writing at the lower back of his cloak to 'Lethal Flash'.

He teleported himself to outside the door and banged his door open, waking up Tsunade from her nap rather violently. As she laid her eyes on Naruto who was stupidly grinning, she half-heartedly threw the bottle of sake at him.

Naruto simply leaned to the side, the bottle harmlessly passing by his head and shattering behind him. It was always so fun to annoy her.

He turned serious and asked her, "So Baa-chan, why did you call me?"

Tsunade herself turned serious, "Naruto, the council is pressuring me to activate the Clan Restoration Act on you."

Naruto scowled, "You can tell those disgusting power hungry bastards to fuck off. There's no way I'm gonna take any of them up on their offers of marriage contracts. We both know what they want."

Tsunade knew what Naruto was talking about. Ever since Naruto claimed his inheritance and seats on the council, the civilian council had been pressuring her to activate the CRA in Naruto's case. But she and Naruto knew that the council was after the power behind the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans. They detested how the 'demon brat' was the head of two of the most powerful clans of the Shinobi nations.

Tsunade had put her foot down on the matter along with Naruto that he was not going to become a breeding factory, no matter how much they claimed that they were doing this for his betterment. She would watch out for her son until her dying breath.

The council did back off for some time, but they would mention it now and then. She was, frankly saying, getting tired of it.

Tsunade sighed, "As much as I want to, I can't stop them from expressing their opinion. But you have to resolve this issue quickly, Naruto. I can't hold them back forever."

Naruto adopted a fierce scowl. As much as he hated to admit, there were some things not even the Hokage could do. Ever since he had given a demonstration of his new abilities, the council was shouting for him to take part in CRA. They even had the nerve to 'suggest' that he should 'donate' some of his blood samples so that ninjas with his abilities could be created. What they were actually suggesting that he did not deserve such power and he should be experimented upon and his abilities be given to those the council deemed 'worthy' of the abilities.

Needless to say, he was pissed and furious beyond imagination.

He was so pissed that the whole Shinobi council AND Tsunade had to hold him back, that too with ALL of Tsunade's super strength and Shikamaru's shadow possession Jutsu, from tearing the civilian council apart. They had somewhat succeeded, but could not stop him form sending the council member who had given the suggestion to the hospital, beaten within an inch of his life.

The civilians then tried to call for his arrest on account of attacking a council member, but the Shinobi council and Hokage had viciously reminded them, in no sugar coated terms, of what they had actually suggested and they were the ones who had provoked him. The council had backed off for a while after that, but not for long.

Naruto sighed and said, "I am 21, Baa-chan. I am, as such, a legal adult and as an elite jonin, I answer only to the Hokage. They can only advise you, but you are the one who makes the decisions. They also don't have any power to command a Shinobi. Being an advisory council, they can only advise you. It is you who makes the decisions. You can hold them off."

Tsunade glared at him, "You think I want to deal with them anymore? Anyways, I have a mission for you."

Naruto's face lit up and he asked hopefully, "S-rank?"

Tsunade shook her head, "A-rank. We have received reports of a group of bandits that have been expanding their bases. They have established three bases up till now. The bases are in a triangular position, with each base at a distance of 30 km from each other. You have to destroy all the bases and ensure nothing remains, which includes all the bandits."

Naruto processed this and asked, "In what area are these bases located?"

Tsunade gave him a map and said, "This map has all the information you need. You can go now."

Naruto nodded and just as he was about to leave, Tsunade said, "Remember Naruto, I am only giving you this mission because all the other capable people are busy with their own missions. After this mission you are on an official leave and no buts, this is final", she said as she saw he was about to protest.

Naruto sulked and went out of the window, leaving Tsunade to grumble about disrespectful brats. He decided that after a meal at Ichiraku's, he would leave for his mission.

He went inside and sat down on a stool, "Pops! Two large miso pork ramen!"

Ayame turned and smiled at seeing Naruto, "Naruto-kun! How are you?"

Naruto grinned and replied, "I'm great! Just here for a last meal before departing for an A-rank."

Ayame nodded and started to prepare his order. She initiated a conversation with him while doing so. "So, Naruto-kun, have you made any girlfriends lately?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nah, there's no one right now."

Ayame looked scandalized, "Naruto-kun, you must make a girlfriend soon or you will be left all alone!"

Naruto sighed, "I will, Ayame nee-chan, but only when I find the right girl. Those damn council members want me to marry in their families so they could get a taste of my fortunes."

Ayame nodded, understanding him. Naruto had a lot in his plate from the civilian council. They just could not take a hint to leave him alone.

As Naruto ate his food, he thought of someone he had not seen for a long time, Yukio Uchiha, his best friend. She had vanished after the fourth shinobi war and had not been seen since then, making it four years since he had last seen her.

He sighed, no use thinking of her right now. He would find her when he gets his official leave. He finished his meal and thanked Ayame, departing for his mission in a flash.

XXXXXXXX

The mission was relatively simple, considering what he was capable of now. He scouted a base, found out the number of bandits in a base, layout of the base and then with his knowledge of sealing, he created explosives that would have made Deidara proud of him. He destroyed everything, leaving nothing to salvage. He set his explosives such that all the explosive seal arrays on all the bases needed just one seal to activate. In one night, all the three bases were wiped out simultaneously in huge explosions.

Naruto decided that since the mission was already over, he might as well stay and explore the village and its surroundings. An A-rank mission can last almost a month, but it took him only three days to complete this one.

The village was small and by no means a shinobi village, but the life was peaceful and the people were quite friendly. He explored the various shops and restaurants in the first week and was going to explore the forest next.

As he was walking along a river that flowed in the forest, he sensed six chakra signatures closing in on him. He turned around and faced the bandits who were trying to sneak up on him.

"It's hopeless to try and sneak up on a seasoned shinobi, you know." The bandits were obviously brainless idiots as they still tried to fight him. They readied their weapons and charged. Naruto sighed, he could not catch a break no matter what.

Just as he was about to use his speed to kill them, a single kunai came from his right, whizzing through the air. It cut through the throats of all the bandits in a single motion. He instantly looked in the direction form which the kunai came and saw a hooded figure about a hundred meters from his position. But that was not the only thing that caught his. He also caught an orb of red and a purple one.

'There's only one person in the whole world who has those eyes!' he thought as he gave chase. The figure tried to evade him, but due to his speed and sensing abilities, it was futile.

'I'm not letting you push me away again!' he thought with a growl as in an instant he covered the distance between them and grabbed her out of air. They both fell to the ground but Naruto shielded her with his back. He barely felt anything when he skidded on the ground.

He immediately pinned the person under him, her arms above her head. "Yukio", he whispered, so many emotions in his voice.

XXXXXXXX

Yukio Uchiha had been minding her own business when she came across the bandits' area. After the shinobi war, she had known that she would likely be executed or worse, imprisoned and they would use her as a breeding factory.

So she fled, constantly moving from one place to another to avoid getting captured. So when she happened to come across a blonde cornered by bandits, she decided to rescue him as her good deed of the day. She had no idea it would be her old teammate.

He had given chase as expected, and was surprised when he tackled her with a burst of speed she had not known him to possess. He had pinned her under him, with her arms above her head. "Yukio", he whispered and her heart ached when she heard his voice after so many years, with so many emotions behind it.

The truth was that she had known that her feelings towards Naruto extended beyond the boundaries of friendship. But she had been afraid and had always pushed him away, her heart aching a little more each time she did it.

She suddenly realized their position and an intense blush spread across her face. Naruto had realized the same thing and had quickly got up, pulling her up as well and got a good look at her.

She had not changed her choice of clothing except for a hooded cloak to hide her face. She still wore the same clothes Orochimaru had given her, though now she looked different. She had filled out in all the right places, the hips and chest. She still had her slender body; her stomach was flat and her legs seemed to go on forever. Her hair reached to her shoulder and her face was leaner as well. All in all, she looked beautiful.

Yukio smiled at Naruto and said in a soft voice, "It's been a long time, Naruto." Naruto just stared at her, and just when she was getting worried, he wrapped her in a tight hug.

She was shocked, and was further shocked when she felt Naruto shaking. He was sobbing while holding her like she was a lifeline. She wrapped her arms around him as well, enjoying the feeling and it was then she realized that Naruto was now a good deal taller than her, at least by 8 inches.

She stroked his back and whispered in his ear, "Shhhhhh…. it's ok. You finally found me, Naruto."

Naruto pulled back and hastily wiped his tears, "I-I-I-I wasn't c-c-c-crying. Just got something in my eye." Yukio laughed, and god it was the most melodious sound he had heard in almost five years.

"Sure you weren't", she slyly smirked. She asked him, "What are you doing here?"

Naruto brightened up considerably, "Oh! It's nothing, just here for an A-rank mission is all. What about you?"

Yukio shrugged, seeing no harm in telling him, "I'm currently living here."

Naruto did not miss when she said 'currently', "You are constantly moving so as to avoid capture, aren't you?"

She nodded, "And you have grown smarter, Naruto." She then had an idea, "Where are you staying?"

Naruto shrugged, "Nowhere at the moment. I just improvise." Yukio smiled, "Would you like to stay with me until your mission is completed?"

Naruto was shocked and also a little touched that she would make such an offer to him. A moment later he smiled and said, "Lead the way."

**Author's note: Hey guys! This is the first time I'm writing a romance so please review and if you can, please give tips so as to improve my works and don't forget to review. Laters! **

**P.S: I almost forgot! For knowing what Yukio Uchiha looks like, search for 'genderbent Naruto and Sasuke' only the face is much leaner and sharper and hair is a bit longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey guys! This is the second chapter of Journey Back Home, but I need some reviews to keep this story going guys! Reviews are what that keep me going to write stories. Please do review! For now, enjoy!**

**Some changes: Thoughts would be in **_**Italic.**_

Naruto walked behind Yukio, glancing around the forest scenery. He had been surprised when she told him that she lived in a clearing near the river. He turned his head back to the front and quickly glanced back away.

Yukio knew exactly what was happening behind her. She smirked, proud and honestly quite flattered that he would stare at her ass. She deliberately added a little more sway to her hips, hoping he would notice. Naruto did not disappoint.

Naruto glanced back at Yukio, but this time he was unable to look away. Those perfectly shaped and sized hips were swaying so enticingly, he couldn't stop a little amount of blood from coming out of his nose.

'_**I never thought I would say this but this Uchiha is the perfect mate for you, Naruto'**_, Kurama said in his mind. He was quite amused that so many women threw themselves at Naruto and he didn't bat an eye, but a little sway of hips from Yukio Uchiha had his nose bleeding. What was even more funny that Naruto had chased her across all the five nations and still called her his friend. Dense, as always.

Naruto was so surprised by Kurama's statement that he stumbled a little, causing Yukio to look back, "You alright back there?"

Naruto quickly lied, "Yeah, just thought I saw something."

Yukio smirked. No matter how intelligent Naruto had gotten over the years, he could not lie to save his life. She shrugged, turning back forward. Naruto released a breath, thinking she believed him.

'_Sometimes you have the worst timing Kurama, you know that!?'_, he thought back. Kurama just snorted, already going back to slumber. Naruto grumbled in his mind about lazy foxes.

Soon they reached a small cottage by the river, fairly deep inside the forest. Yukio led him inside, where he found it was quite cozy. "You must have been staying here for quite a while for this place to be this cozy", he stated.

Yukio nodded, "I have been here for almost one and a half month. This place is not frequented by ninjas of any country so I am pretty safe here."

Naruto decided to ask her to come back with him but hesitated. They had met after almost five years. He couldn't expect her to simply listen to him. He decided he would ask her before he left for home. He was going to take her back with him this time, no matter what!

"So what have you up to in the past five years?" Yukio's voice snapped him back to reality.

He gave her a smirk that caused a funny feeling in her stomach, "Only if you tell me the same." She shrugged, seeing no harm in telling him. She was about to say something when she saw it was dark outside. "Why don't we talk over d-d-dinner?" she asked him. Though Naruto observed she was uncharacteristically hesitant while asking.

Yukio knew why she stuttered like a certain Hyuga. She had basically asked him out on a dinner date! Just the two of them, no disturbance, eating by a river. She shook her head. She honestly did not mind having a dinner date with Naruto. Little did she know that Naruto was having the same thoughts.

Naruto had a smile on his face as he gazed at Yukio for a long moment which caused her to start blushing. That smile on his face made him look very handsome. _'No wonder he is so handsome. I have seen the Yondaime and he was quite handsome as well'_, she thought.

Naruto replied, "Why not? I am looking forward to spending some time with you after all these years."

The two of them ate salmon which Yukio had caught from the river. They talked about their travels, or missions in Naruto's case. He wasn't sure if he should tell her about his training with Vandheer lorde just yet. After dinner, they just sat outside the cottage, enjoying the scenery and the silence.

Eventually Naruto asked her, "Yukio, did you think about me all these years? I had thoughts about you every day."

Yukio had a small smile on her face as she thought about the answer. The two of them were sitting side by side, leaning their backs against the cottage. Yukio's head was on his shoulder while Naruto had an arm wrapped around her.

"There wasn't a day that I didn't think of you, Naruto. Every day there was a moment that would make me think about how you were doing", she answered with a genuine smile. Naruto thought that she looked absolutely angelic, with the moonlight on her face, highlighting her features in the most beautiful way.

Her answer warmed his heart a little, and he pulled her closer towards himself, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Yukio blushed hard at his gesture and shuffled closer to him. She cursed herself for every time she pushed away Naruto, when she could have had moments like this with him. The warmth he provided right now was not just to keep her warm. Being in his arms gave a sense of protection to her that she had only felt with Itachi, and that to only when she was little.

The two of them stayed out for a little longer and then decided to head inside to get some sleep. Naruto automatically steered towards the couch, but Yukio stopped him.

Naruto looked at her confused, "What are you doing?"

Yukio looked somewhat annoyed, "Who knows how dirty you are currently? You will take a bath first. There's no way my couch gets dirty because of you if you are going to sleep on it!"

Naruto was taken aback, but quickly agreed. He was itching for some hot water….

"Don't forget, this is a cottage without any water connections to the village. You will have to bath in the stream", she finished with a devilish smirk, one that reminded him of their Genin days. It always appeared on her face when she did something that trumped Naruto in some way.

Naruto froze, _'No hot water? Cold water, that too before going to sleep?!'_ He looked at Yukio, who still had the smirk on her face and arms crossed under her chest. He would never say it to her face but she looked unbelievably sexy at that moment.

A defeated expression spread on his face as he made his way towards the water body, a towel in hand. Yukio then turned and went into the bedroom and changed her clothes to sleep. She snorted when she thought of his expression about having to bath in the stream. Did he really think that she had no hot water? She was no seal master but knew enough to convert the cold water in her shower to hot water. Yes, she has a proper bathroom, thank you very much.

Naruto grumbled as he walked back with the washed clothes in his hand. Yukio could be very evil when she wanted to be! He entered the cottage, with only a towel wrapped around his waist, only to come face to face with Yukio who was frozen looking at him. He blushed when he saw her nightwear which left little to imagination.

She was wearing a loose tank top with tight shorts which highlighted her lower curves quite obviously. The shorts themselves stopped before her mid thigh, displaying her long legs. Yukio herself wasn't doing any better than him.

She had no words to describe him other than…. absolutely hot. His body's pectoral muscles, along with a perfect set of an eight-pack that looked to be cut out of stone made her want to jump him right there and then. Not to mention those gorgeous arms and had such defined cuts she did not think were possible to achieve. His wild blonde hair, now styled like his father's, only added to his appeal. All in all, he looked like a god. A god wearing only a towel to cover his privates.

They stared at each other for a long moment, before Yukio broke the ice, "*Cough*, We'll talk about where you sleep after you are dressed." She then went into the bedroom but surprisingly, left the door open.

Naruto took one of his scrolls and unsealed a loose shirt and black boxers. He then walked into her room, to see her on the bed in a waiting position. He sat down on the bed.

"So….. where will I sleep?" he asked awkwardly.

Yukio mumbled something with red cheeks. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, "What was that?"

"You can sleep on my bed…..", she mumbled a bit louder. Naruto looked shocked and began to protest but she held up a hand, "I don't have any extra blanket and I'm not about to let you sleep without one. It's only logical." That's what she told herself anyway.

Naruto looked conflicted but agreed anyways. He prayed to god he did not accidentally grab any of her 'assets'. He lied down on one end and pulled the large blanket over himself. "Goodnight Yukio", he whispered. He did not expect a reply but smiled nonetheless when she whispered back, "Goodnight Naruto." He fell asleep after a few minutes.

Naruto knew he had nightmares. After all, with a life that revolved around killing, who wouldn't? But this time it was much worse. He saw Tsunade's death in the Fourth Shinobi war, Kakashi getting killed after getting his eye ripped out, the rookie nine wiped out by Madara's signature fire jutsu. The last one however was that Madara held Yukio by her throat and had already ripped out her Rinne-Sharingan, preparing to kill her….

He woke up in a heavy sweat, breathing rapidly. His shirt was sticking to his body and felt very uncomfortable. He took it off and threw it aside. Only then he realized that a hand was rubbing his back. He turned his head to find Yukio gazing at him with a concerned expression. He looked at her for a moment and then lied back down, but Yukio had lied down beside him and embraced him. He automatically wrapped his arm around her, puller her close. For the first time in a long time, both of them felt complete and at peace.

When the sun's rays hit her face, Yukio's eyes fluttered open and her face broke out into a smile as she felt an arm around her from behind, with a hot breath just under her ear that made her shiver. They had shifter into an intimate position during their sleep, however Yukio had no problem in this position. She shifted and turned around to face Naruto.

Naruto was sleeping with a smile on his face when something shifted in his arms, prompting him to open his eyes. They opened to find themselves gazing in pool of coal colored eyes. Naruto and Yukio kept looking into each other's eyes for a long time, until Yukio started to lean forward. Naruto leaned forward as well, feeling something deep from within pushing him to do this.

Their worlds exploded as soon as their lips met. A warm feeling spread through their entire being as the intensity of the kiss grew. Naruto was feeling quite bold kissing Yukio, so he bit her lower lip slightly so as to tease her. He definitely did not expect her to push her tongue into his mouth, exploring hungrily. But he wasn't complaining at all. Instead he pushed his own tongue against hers, unwilling to submit to her.

Yukio felt as if she was on cloud nine when Naruto kissed her back. She had experienced this pleasure for the first time, and it only increased when tongues came into play. But she found their current position a bit uncomfortable. She shifted on top of him so she was straddling him, never breaking their lip contact. Her hands were to the sides of his head, while his hands were exploring her lower back, drifting towards her butt. He gently squeezed one of her cheeks and was rewarded with a loud moan of pleasure.

Naruto would have continued to kiss her and vice versa, had the need for oxygen not surfaced. They reluctantly separated, a line of drool still connecting their lips. He quickly wiped that with a chaste kiss and gazed at her with deep affection and warmth. Yukio had the same look in her eyes. Neither said anything for a few moments, until Naruto smiled.

"That was so much better than our previous kisses, huh Yukio?" he asked her.

Yukio smiled as well and buried her head in his neck, smiling all the while. He began stroking her back lovingly. Yukio asked with hope and a hint of self-doubt in her voice, "You want to be together with me?"

Naruto heard the self-doubt in her voice and frowned. He carefully sat up so their position wasn't disturbed and tenderly hugged her, softly saying, "Yukio, you are the only one in the world who I'd rather be with."

Yukio pulled back, a shocked look on her beautiful face, "Why? Why do you want to be with me, after all I've done to you? Every time you came to me I've only pushed you away. Why would you still want to be with me?" By now, tears were gathering in her eyes.

Naruto held her face in his hands, gently wiping the tears away with his thumbs, "Because every time we met, your eyes have always betrayed you, Yukio. You have never intended to harm me in any of our fights save a few. Besides, did you really think I would get angry with you? Also, don't tell me you believed that I chased your cute ass all over the nations just because I was you friend", he finished with a slightly longer chaste kiss than before. Kurama's comment had knocked some sense into him.

Yukio blushed at how he described her ass. She shook her head, "No, I'm not as naïve as you", she flicked his forehead like Itachi used to do to her, "I always felt that something always existed between us that made us more than friends."

Naruto then asked with a hint of hope, "Does that mean you would say yes if I asked you to be my girlfriend?"

Yukio hugged him tightly, her voice filled with joy, "Yes, I will be your girlfriend." She gave him a chaste kiss and got up, "Better get out of the bed. I'm getting hungry."

As if on cue, Naruto's stomach grumbled quite loudly as well. He blushed while rubbing the back of his head. She chuckled, "Come on, freshen up. We'll have breakfast in the village." She walked out after that.

Naruto released a happy sigh filled with relief. Happy because he now had a beautiful girlfriend and his chances of taking her back to Konoha had increased substantially. Relief because he was glad she did not notice how uncomfortable he was in his boxers. Their intimate position made him hard _very fast. _It was a miracle she didn't notice.

Yukio called out behind her, "The bathroom is the next door to the bedroom." She took immense pleasure in the indignant shriek that followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hope everyone liked my last chapter! I don't really have anything to say except that there will be civilian council bashing [In the future chapters] and to leave your thoughts about my story in form of reviews. Enjoy!**

After the both of them got dressed, they started towards the village, running on the forest trees. The village was a good ten miles away, and though they could keep their pace and reach in twenty minutes, Yukio noticed out of the corner of her eye that Naruto was looking….. bored?

While Naruto had no qualms running with Yukio, he had gotten a bit lazy. Well, not lazy, more like he always wanted to finish all the tasks he had as quickly as possible. His super speed had become a large part of his everyday life. He turned towards Yukio, who was glancing ahead. Suddenly, a rather devious idea pooped into his head, but he discarded it immediately. Yukio would kick him in the nuts if he did that.

"So Naruto, I was wondering how you finished you're A-rank mission so early?" Yukio's curious voice snapped him out of their thoughts. He turned to her so he was jumping trees sideways, _without slowing down._

He shrugged, "Well, I took a page out of Deidara's book and blew everything up. He was right after all. Art _is_ a blast", he said chuckling. Yukio raised an eyebrow at him. Since when did Naruto enjoyed explosions of that magnitude?

They reached the village soon after and sat down in a dango restaurant, much to Naruto's complaints. Yukio turned to him, "What's your problem with dango?"

Naruto looked at her scandalized, "I am a ramen worshipper, not dango! I am going against my religion, Yukio! Plus, ramen is much better!"

Yukio simply asked him, "Have you ever tried dango?"

Naruto gave her a blank look.

Yukio sighed, already annoyed, "Guess there's a first time for everything. Come on, you'll like it", she smiled reassuringly at him. Naruto at first had doubts that anything could taste better than ramen, but as soon as he tried one, his eyes popped out of their sockets. It was almost as good as ramen, if not better!

He rapidly ate his part of the meal and ordered many more. Yukio simply watched in disbelief. She knew Naruto had a big appetite, but fifty sticks were simply ridiculous!

Naruto sat back with a happy sigh, a dango stick in mouth. That was good! He would have to try the dango stalls and shops in Konoha as well. He looked at Yukio, who was gaping at him. He asked her puzzled, "What?"

It was then he noticed that everyone was gaping at him, not just his girlfriend. He gave an annoyed look to everyone in the restaurant, "What are you looking at?"

Everyone rapidly turned around, acting as if they were totally not staring at him. He rolled his eyes at their acting and turned back to Yukio, who looked suspicious. "I know you have a big appetite, Naruto. But even you cannot eat this much but you did. How?" she had narrowed her eyes at the end of her question.

Naruto inwardly sighed, seeing no way out of this talk. He stood up, leaving a large tip on the table that caused Yukio to gape at him and motioned her to follow, "I'd rather not talk about it here. Let's head back."

They left the village and arrived at the cottage. They went inside and Naruto made himself comfortable on the couch for the long talk that was to come. To his pleasant surprise, Yukio sat down in his lap, straddling him. She poked him in the chest, her Sharingan blazing threateningly, "Start talking Naruto."

Sighing, he told her of his training trip, of his meeting with Vandheer lorde. He described his training in great detail. Yukio gasped with worry as he described the more violent parts and almost fainted when he described the ritual of summoning the Lone Warrior. Inwardly laughing, he thought, _'If she is this close to fainting now, I don't know what would happen when I tell her of the adoption ritual.'_

Naruto then described his kenjutsu training, following it with the adoption ritual and the following training to achieve his full potential. He then told her how he defeated Vandheer, signed the dragon contract and became the second dragon sage after his master.

After he finished his explanation, he noticed Yukio's head was down, her bangs covering her eyes. Concerned, he lifted her head up by her chin, "Is something wrong, Yukio?"

He could have stopped the fist to his head easily, but decided not to. "Hey! What was that for?!" He grabbed her wrists so as to prevent her form hitting him, but not too tightly. He was baffled though, when he saw tears in her eyes.

"You… you… YOU IDIOT! YOU MORON! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She had freed her hands and was shaking him by his collar, "YOU JUST HAD TO BUMP INTO THE MAN WHO COULD HAVE KILLED YOU WITH A TAP OF HIS FINGER! HOW YOU ARE STILL ALIVE AFTER HIS TRAINING IS BEYOND ME! THEN YOU HAD THE GALL TO ACCEPT HIS OFFER OF A BLOOD ADOPTION! DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS?! ON TOP OF THAT, YOU SIGNED A DRAGON CONTRACT AND HAD A STARE OFF WITH THE BOSS OF DRAGONS!"

She finished her rant and panted heavily. She just hugged him tightly after that, "I could have lost you so many times, you idiot", she mumbled into his chest, still crying. Naruto sighed, lifting her head up. He gently washed away her tears and touched his forehead to hers, "Yukio, I went through all of that with the resolve that I would become strong enough to protect my loved ones. There was no way I wasn going to die before bringing you back to Konoha. I can protect you better now", he whispered softly, kissing her softly at the end.

Yukio just looked at the blonde idiot in front of her. The lengths he goes to, just to protect those who he loved. Naruto was surprised when she grabbed his collar, pulling him into a hot kiss. He instantly kissed her back, his hands going to her waist and puller her flush against him. They made out heavily for the next ten minutes, with the occasional grind and groan from Yukio and Naruto respectively.

Yukio finally broke off the make out session, panting heavily, "Don't you… ever do…. Something like that again. I don't think I can handle losing you once more", she whispered. Naruto was panting from the make out session as well. Not from the lack of air, but because of the intensity. The two of them sat in silence for a while, which was broken by Yukio.

"So, now that I am your girlfriend, I will have to come back with you to Konoha, right?" she asked.

Naruto said to her, "I hear some fear in your voice Yukio, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

Yukio got up from his lap, shaking her head, "It's nothing", she tried to convince him, but knew he would bug her until she told him. She walked out to the stream and stood in the shallow water.

She began speaking softly, "Naruto, I'm currently labeled a S-class missing nin. As soon as you take me back, the council is going to demand for me to be thrown into prison or executed", she explained, trying to keep her emotions in check. She knew Naruto was standing right behind her, listening patiently.

"A worse fate than those two would be that they would force the Clan Restoration Act on me, making me a breeding factory, just so they could get their filthy hands on my clan's Sharingan and fortune", she finished with her voice shaking with anger and desperately trying to hold back tears. The thought of forcing her to marry someone and simply pop out children that would be used as weapons for the village disgusted her to no end.

Naruto was shaking with rage as he heard Yukio's explanation. He knew that everything she had said was correct. He himself was on the receiving end of the same situation by the council. Tsunade was the only thing holding them back from doing the same thing to him.

He walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her, pulling her into an embrace. Yukio lent back into him, relaxing slightly. He softly said, "Yukio, you don't have to worry about that. As long as you are with me, I wouldn't let those bastards do anything of that sort to you", he comforted her.

Yukio heard the conviction in his voice to protect her and was able to relax completely. If someone was close to Naruto, the lengths he would go to protect them were nothing short of amazing.

Suddenly, she had an idea. She broke from their embrace and turned to him with a smirk on her face, something that always spelt trouble for Naruto. "Since you are here for another two weeks, how about we train. You can teach me some of you tricks and I can teach you some of mine", she suggested.

Naruto thought about it. By mission standards, an A-rank mission could easily last one month or even more. He had already spent two weeks here and there was no harm in spending another two. An added benefit was that he could learn some tricks from Yukio. While his tricks she may not be able to learn, he could help her in kenjutsu and learning in how to sense chakra signatures.

He nodded, "Sure, why not? We could learn from each other and besides, I'm itching for a good spar", he finished with a smirk that matched Yukio's. Ten minutes later, both of them stood in front of each other in their training clothes, a simple shirt and a lower.

Naruto smirked and said, "Shinobi battle arts, part 1…. Taijutsu", imitating a certain cyclops. Yukio slipped into her attack stance, not activating her Sharingan yet, while Naruto simply stood there with a smile, hands behind his back.

Yukio raised her eyebrow at his easiness. Naruto put one hand in front of him, in a universal motion of 'come and get me.'

She scowled at his arrogance and attacked him, her punches and kicks coming at mid jonin speeds. However, not only he managed to evade her attacks, he did so with his hands still at the back and eyes closed. What was worse that he was making it look like a child's play.

She upped her speed, easily going above high jonin and low kage. He had yet to open his eyes and move his hands. He was openly mocking her!

She activated her Sharingan.

Naruto smiled, feeling the small burst of chakra from Yukio, knowing she had activated her Sharingan. Her movements became even more faster, reaching mid kage level. However, he was used to fighting at much, much higher speeds. His and Vandheer's speed was easily at massively hypersonic **[Look at vs battles, Vandheer lorde as a reminder]**. She was coming at him at a snail's speed to him.

Yukio was getting frustrated. Even after activating her Sharingan, he was evading her attacks like they were nothing. At last he opened his eyes, making her smirk. She thought she had finally become too fast for him to open his eyes. However, what he did next made her completely stop in utter surprise.

Naruto thought that it was finally time to show her that how far he had left her behind. Her punch was aimed straight for his face. He stopped it with just his index finger. He kept smirking at her, knowingly adding fuel to her frustration.

Each one of her attacks was stopped by just one finger, to her increasing frustration. He finally decided to end this part of spar and in a show of speed that even the Sharingan couldn't catch, grabbed both of her hands in his large left hand and punched to the side of her head.

Yukio literally felt the breeze passing the side of her head. She slowly turned around and found that a tree fifty meters behind her had been uprooted by the _sheer force_ of the punch. She slowly faced him, pulling back to find him smirking.

"Just how strong have you become?" she whispered, looking at him with the smallest tinge of fear. His face became solemn, "Strong enough that I can protect everyone close to me."

He then smiled challengingly, "Shinobi battle arts, part 2….. ninjutsu."

Yukio immediately snapped into attention and wasted no time in firing her fire jutsus at him. However, he stopped with just one hand and even dissipated them expertly! Such skill was simply unheard of! Some time later, he decided to show her his way of ninjutsu. He molded lightning using raw chakra. Just for fun he decided to announce the name "Raiton: Chidori Senbon!"

Yukio almost fell over from shock when she watched Naruto use lightning chakra _without hand seals._ Lightning wasn't even his affinity, for Kami's sake! She saw with her Sharingan that he had molded raw chakra into lightning, however, when he announced the jutsu's name, she simply couldn't take it lightly. She was rooted on spot due to extreme shock.

Naruto watched as the Lightning senbon soared towards Yukio, but she made no attempt to dodge them. His eyes widened as he saw that she was paralyzed in shock. He used his speed to get her out of the way of the attacks. Yukio looked confused as to how she was standing against Naruto for a moment and then in his arms the next.

She looked up to see Naruto looking at her with a smirk. A sudden realization came to her that she hadn't even seen him move after performing that jutsu. She looked at him with narrowed eyes while he only smiled at her. "Would you please put me down?", she asked, squirming in his arms, feeling extremely humiliated and embarrassed. Humiliation because no one had ever defeated her by such a large margin, embarrassed because Naruto had still not set her down.

Naruto smiled widely, "No, I'm having far too much fun holding you", he pulled her closer and put his face in the crook of her neck, taking in her smell. Yukio blushed brightly at that and punched the blonde's chest in an effort to make him set her down. To her surprise, he didn't even notice the punch, continuing his activity. Naruto had even started to press some light kisses and suckling her neck, making her moan in pleasure.

"Naruto, aah right there, stop, mmm, we can continue, ooh, later", she tried to make a coherent sentence, but Naruto was giving her so much pleasure that it was hard to resist.

Naruto finally pulled back, looking at Yukio who was panting and had red cheeks, who was looking at him with what he knew was an angry expression, but looked extremely sexy on her. Chuckling, he carried her to the cottage in her arms.

Yukio would never admit, but she immensely enjoyed being in Naruto's arms. Knowing that her 'Kickass image' was already ruined in Naruto's eyes, she snuggled into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes in contentment. She missed the look of adoration Naruto was giving her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Author's note: Thank you, Omnitrix10 and Fenrirsulfr for your reviews! They were very encouraging! Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

Over the next few days, Naruto and Yukio trained daily, with Naruto giving her tips on how to improve her fighting style and teaching her a few new tricks. Their relationship had gotten better and the two of them were not shy to show their feelings to each other.

Naruto had taught her how to sense chakra signatures without the use of sage mode so that she may not get caught off guard again. He also taught her how to summon a sword out of nowhere, one of the tricks he learnt from Vandheer.

He could not teach her how to do it exactly like him though, and therefore drew a seal on her palm that could be activated and deactivated with a simple flex of chakra to the palm. The reason that he could not teach her how to do it exactly like him was that Vandheer seemed to have a special connection with the arts and intricacies of space time jutsu and it was a part of his blood only.

Naturally, only Naruto could use those abilities to the extent of which Vandheer was capable of.

Aside from their training, the two also went on quite a few dates. Some dates involved Naruto making Yukio feel special and some involved the opposite. They had gotten closer on an emotional level and both were immensely glad.

Three days before they were to depart for Konoha, Naruto brought up an issue that had been troubling him. He had decided that he had enough of being looking like his father and wanted a sort of look that was unique only to himself.

"Seriously though, every time I meet a shinobi, they are always comparing how much I look like my father", he complained while laying on the couch with his head on Yukio's lap. They were simply relaxing after their training, resting so they could go out for dinner.

Yukio softly chuckled, continuing to run her hands in his hair, "Well you _do _look like your father's twin with those bangs framing your face", she stated.

Naruto frowned, "Now that I think about it, my whisker marks are almost totally gone and with my face becoming more sharper, I have become his twin."

Yukio suggested, "Well I could give you a haircut. With the length that your hair has, I could perfectly arrange it into a style that would no doubt look great on you."

Naruto seemed to consider this, "Are you sure you are capable of cutting hair without drawing blood?"

As if a switch was flipped, Yukio immediately narrowed her eyes and asked in a whisper, "Are you doubting my abilities, Naruto?"

Normally Naruto would have cowered under her gaze, but having received it for years, he simply stared back and said, "This is my hair we're talking about. Also, you've never struck me as the type who has skill in giving a haircut."

Yukio's gaze softened and she sighed, leaning down to give him a soft kiss, "That does not mean I don't know how to take care of my hair. I cut it myself so that it does whip around while a fight is going on."

Naruto sat up and turned around, "Ok, do what you think is best for me." Yukio raised an eyebrow at the sudden decision he reached and elaborated, "I know that you will not make me bald or worse, cut it in irregular places", he said with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his head.

Yukio nodded to herself, satisfied with his answer, "Good, take off your shirt and sit down on the chair", she ordered. Naruto shrugged and took off his shirt, exposing his well built physique to Yukio, whose cheeks had turned red. No matter how many times she saw his body, she always blushed.

She put a towel around him and for the next twenty minutes all Naruto felt was his hair falling down on the floor and the sound of scissors. He could see the look of concentration on her beautiful face in the mirror in front of him. It made her look all the more cuter. He decided to take a power nap until she was finished.

Yukio triumphantly put her hands on her hips as she finished styling his hair, but frowned at the lack of emotions from the blonde in front of her. She shook her head in fondness as she saw that he had nodded off. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed his cheek, softly saying in his ear, "Wake up, Naruto."

Naruto felt himself being woken up by his girlfriend and snapped his eyes open, making Yukio doubt if he was sleeping at all. His eyes widened as he saw his new hairstyle. His hair was still long, but not overly so as his father's was. The bangs that framed the sides of his face were now gone and his front hair was styled so that his bangs casted a sort of shadow over his eyes. His sharp bangs now flowed along his jawline. **[Search dangai ichigo's hairstyle]**

All in all, he looked even hotter than before. Yukio had to hold in a nosebleed as she asked a in smug tone, "So, like the new hairstyle?"

Naruto turned to her with the largest grin on his face, "I love it Yukio!" He pulled her into a heated kiss, without pulling on his shirt. Yukio got the firsthand experience in feeling him up and nearly cried out when she felt the hardness of his muscles. Naruto put his hands on her hips and scooped her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. They continued kissing until Yukio's back hit the wall. Naruto broke off the kiss and looked at her, laughing at the hazy look on her face.

Yukio snapped back to reality at the sound and immediately blushed, burying her face in the crook of his neck. She was a bit disappointed when Naruto put her back down.

"I love what you've done to my hair, Yukio. Even I didn't know I could look this good", he complimented her, softly kissing her. Yukio lifted her nose up in the way only she could pull off, "And you doubted my skills."

Naruto chuckled as he went to put on his shirt, "You'll have to be on guard now, though."

Yukio asked, confused, "Why is that?"

Naruto came back, dressed for dinner, "Because almost every woman in Konoha is after me, eying me like a piece of meat. My new hairstyle is bound to attract even more attention. Not to mention the women of this village", he finished with a scared look on his face.

Yukio would have laughed at his expression had she not listened to his rant. Naruto looked very fetching, and the fact that he was a clan head of two of the most powerful clans in the shinobi nations, along with his reputation as the strongest warrior in the world only added to his appeal.

She narrowed her eyes and spoke in a dangerous voice_**,**_** "**_**Like hell I'm going to let that happen. The flames of Amaterasu will burn them even if they look at you in the way I don't like**_**"**, she finished with her Sharingan and Rinne Sharingan activating. In the nearby village and Konoha, many women who were dreaming about Naruto felt a shiver pass on their back, promising pain.

Naruto gulped at the seriousness of the threat, **'Wow, she's really serious about her threat.'** Inwardly though, he was touched at how much she cared for him to issue such a threat. 'Besides'**, **she thought with some sadness, 'I've got a lot to make up for what I've put you through, Naruto.'

As they went out for dinner, Yukio glared at almost every woman who glanced at Naruto with lust in their eyes, scaring them away and giving them the message 'HE'S TAKEN!'

Naruto had no problem ignoring them, having gotten used to the behavior back in Konoha. They finished their dinner and headed back to the cottage, where Yukio proceeded to almost burn the water with her flames, but Naruto assured her that she was the only one for him.

The next two days passed and soon both of them were packed up and ready to go to Konoha. Naruto had told her that she was going to love the way he was going to take them back. Yukio however, felt somewhat uneasy.

Naruto asked her as they both stood side by side in the clearing, dressed up in their shinobi gear.

He smacked his right fist into his other palm, "Alright, let's do this!" He cut his thumb and swiped it against his forearm, where the blood seemed to seep through. He went through the handseals, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

A large amount of smoke appeared with a deafening pop as a dragon over fifty feet taller than them stood before them. It was grey and judging from its build, it was clear that this dragon was suited for purposes not related to battles.

Naruto grinned, "Hey Hermes! How's it going?"

The now revealed Hermes looked down and grinned a _very_ toothy smile**, "Naruto! How are you? It has been a long time since you have summoned me!" **Hermes then spotted a very pale Yukio next to his summoner, **"And who's this?"**

Yukio had been frozen by the sheer size of the summon. She never knew that a dragon contact existed, and even if it did, Naruto had signed it. He was already a toad summoner so why would he sign another contract.

The dragon easily stood at around 120 ft tall, towering over them like they were ants. She snapped out of her daze when Hermes enquired about her.

"Yukio Uchiha, current missing nin of Konohagakure no sato."

The dragon nodded as if he understood, **"So you are in need of a transport Naruto?"**

Naruto nodded, "I would use teleportation but I had to introduce her to my newest summons some time." He then turned to his girlfriend, "You ready to fly, Yukio?"

Yukio simply nodded and hopped on to the back of Hermes, followed by Naruto. "  
All right Hermes, to Konoha, top speed!"

XXXXXXXX

The civilian council was meeting at a high class restaurant, discussing the resident Jinchuriki of Konoha and his bachelor status.

A shrewd looking man named Ryuken was spoke up, "We have to do something about Uzumaki's status. He is refusing to take any marriage contracts. We cannot afford to have such power in that," his face twisted into disgust as he spoke, "_demon's_ hands. It's too risky!"

He was a man who was not very rich, not held any sort of political influence. That was the reason why he wanted his daughters to marry Uzumaki. He could get his hands vast fortunes and political powers of two powerful clans. Not to mention the bloodline limits Uzumaki possessed. He just _had _to have that power!

Koharu spoke up, "While it is true that he should just be killed for the better of this village, his blood cannot be afforded to go wasted. Having Six bloodline limits is no joke. We must force him to marry so his children could be trained to become weapons for the village."

In her eyes, Naruto simply was too dangerous to have the sort of power he wielded now; he was a wildcard that they could not control and no one liked that fact. For years they've controlled what happened in the village, including all the treatment that Naruto received in his early years.

Now that he had become powerful, so much that he could decimate an army without a sweat, the civilians decided that they would somehow get rid of him and then acquire the Namikaze and Uzumaki fortunes and use them for what they thought was the betterment of the village.

Too bad for them that their plans would never work.

XXXXXXXX

Hermes was flying high up in the sky with two passengers in the back. Naruto and Yukio were enjoying the sights from so high up. Yukio still couldn't believe that Naruto was the summoner of the strongest summoning clan. She looked over to him.

Standing on the massive head of the fastest dragon of the dragon summons, Naruto looked the perfect image of a leader. He stood with utmost confidence, exuding power and demanding respect with just his presence. His coat was flowing back along with his hair, making him look like a prince. He had told her that they were quite far away from Konoha and it would take at least 20 hours to reach there.

She stood up and had to immediately steady herself or she would have fallen due to the strong winds blowing at such altitudes. She walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest and leaned into his broad back. Naruto affectionately smiled and just put his large palm over her small one, returning the gesture. Both of them smiled as Hermes raced in the sky towards their destination.

Izumo and Kotetsu were as usual, stuck with guard duty. It was late evening and the sky was already dark, with many people retiring for the night. Izumo glared at his partner, "What is it with you, always picking guard duty?"

Kotetsu shrugged, not at all bothered by his partner's glare, "Hey this is the spot where there is the least disturbance, a nice view of the forest, total peace my friend."

Izumo was about to retort when he saw something in the sky, heading for Konoha. Only after a few minutes when it was close enough to identify his eyes widened. It was a huge ass dragon, heading straight towards them!

Nobody knew that dragons even existed. The fact that one of them was heading towards them made them utterly terrified and confused. Even though the border patrol was gathered and ready, the dragon was said to be a mythical creature, capable of rivalling the power of the tailed beasts.

Hermes landed in front of the gates and snarled as he saw ninjas with weapons drawn. This is the exact reason why the dragon clan didn't associate with ninjas. Humans were so narrow minded that they sought to control what they couldn't understand. He hadn't even provoked them and they were getting ready to fight him.

Elder council members Koharu and Homura also stood among the border patrol. They were retiring for the night when they saw a beast heading towards them. So they sought to see for themselves.

Naruto and Yukio were sort of hidden behind the head of Hermes.

"You ready for this Yukio?" Naruto asked her with a grin.

Yukio smiled at him, "I'm with you Naruto." Saying so she grabbed his collar and brought his head down for a hot kiss. It was supposed to be a simple one but Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing them closer. He put his tongue in her mouth, beginning an intense make out session. Her hands found themselves in his hair, making them even more unsettled. He inwardly grinned at her response, figuring she could use some extra courage.

While the couple was making out, the shinobi were glancing at each other, unsure of what to do. One ANBU asked her team leader, "Captain, what are we to do?"

The captain was about to respond when Koharu's voice said, "Capture the beast."

The captain turned around and saw the council member's cold gaze, "But ma'am, the dragon hasn't provoked us yet", he tried to reason with her.

Koharu glared at the ANBU captain, "So why are you waiting for it to attack? Besides, capturing it will make Konoha even more powerful."

"That is something which is not possible", a loud voice came from the back of the dragon and everyone's eyes widened as they saw Naruto descend from the dragon's back.

He walked towards the council members and levelled a sneer at them, "You old farts just can't let go of an opportunity to gain power can you?"

Homura snarled at the boy, "You dare talk to us this way? You will show us respect!"

Naruto glared in return, "I will show you respect when you do something to earn it, you power hungry imbecile." Many shinobi were shocked at the blatant disrespect Naruto was showing."

Koharu decided to intervene, "You will show respect-" "And besides", Naruto cut across her like she wasn't even there, "You cannot take my summon a prisoner."

"That is quite a welcome you have Naruto", another dry voice came from behind the dragon, putting the shinobi on guard again. A large puff of smoke sent Hermes back to the summoning realm. As the smoke cleared, many shinobi almost fainted from what they saw.

Yukio Uchiha had returned to Konoha, and she looked pissed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while. I had to focus on my semester exams. But now that they are over, I can provide quick updates. Also, I had this idea that, why not try for a story in which Naruto is smart, becomes powerful and masters hiraishin? I'm just trying to decide whether it should be a fem sasuke story or not. Do leave your suggestions in form of reviews. Enjoy!**

Saying that the atmosphere in the council room was tense was like saying Tsunade only drinks a little. The tension could be cut like a hot knife through butter. On one side it was Naruto and Yukio, both glaring at the council and on the other side it was the council, glaring at them back and silently making schemes in their heads.

Tsunade was looking at Naruto. More specifically, the way he was standing slightly in front of Yukio, as if to protect her. That made her inwardly raise an eyebrow, 'Something had to have happened when he found her. I know that Naruto always has been protective of her but this time it's somehow different.'

Tsunade decided to speak, "Jonin Namikaze, would you please tell us as to how you found Yukio Uchiha?"

Naruto replied, "The full report or the brief?"

Tsunade waved her hand, "Keep it brief. You can submit the full report to me later."

Naruto started, "I had just completed the mission objectives when I decided to stay for the festival. Mostly because I wanted to ensure that no bandits remained."

What he said was partially true as bandits do most of their attacks in heavily crowded areas and the festival was the perfect place for that. However, The Shinobi side of the council, as well as the elder council members knew that the reason was totally bullshit. While the elders hated to admit this, Naruto was always very thorough in his mission. There was simply no way a bandit would be left after he blows up the bases.

But as much as they wanted to, they couldn't call him out for it. A-rank missions usually take almost four weeks. He could easily say he was delayed.

Naruto continued with his report, describing how he was exploring and got attacked by bandits and how Yukio intervened before he could take care of them.

"You mean saved you", Yukio corrected him with a smirk.

"No, I was about to bash their skulls when you slashed their throats. I didn't need your intervention at that point", he said while glaring at her.

"Dream on, big boy", she glared back at him.

The shinobi council and Tsunade had only one thought, 'They are arguing like a couple', they thought with a smirk.

Even the civilian council picked up on this, but their reactions were to stare at the couple with horror. 'What if they really are one?' they thought. While almost everyone in the village knew the relationship between the last Uchiha and Naruto, including the civilian council, they never gave the idea a second thought that they would become a couple.

If they did, they would become too powerful and it would get difficult to control that sort of power.

Tsunade announced, "Now, we have to decide on what to do with Yukio Uchiha." She didn't fail to notice that a small amount of fear entered Yukio's eyes nor did she miss the slightest narrowing of Naruto's eyes.

A civilian spoke up, "As she is the last of Uchiha clan, she must be put under the Clan restoration act."

Another spoke up, "Indeed, it would definitely help the village to have more than one pair of sharingan. The children would become powerful enough to serve this village."

Yukio and Naruto were glaring at the civilians by now. The greed in their voices was unmistakable. No matter what they said about the Sharingan benefitting the village, they both knew they just wanted to keep the Sharingan under their thumbs.

Yukio spoke up before Tsunade could. Her voice contained anger that was barely kept under wraps, "I am not going to become a baby making machine. I will marry but not to make babies that you want to control as weapons for this village."

Ryuken spoke up and shouted, "How dare you speak to us like that? We are the civilian council!"

Naruto quickly took his chance to butt into the conversation, "Exactly my point. Since this is a shinobi matter, Hokage sama, why is the civilian council present for this meeting?"

A random civilian stood up in outrage, "We are part of the council that advises the Hokage-"

Naruto held up a hand, his usual foxy grin on his face, "Let me stop you right, _council member._ As you said and what I have been trying to tell you in all our past meetings, you are only an _advisory _council and as such you can only advise the Hokage, not order her around."

Koharu went to open her mouth to interrupt him before he made things too bad for the civilians but Naruto didn't let her utter a word, "Also, ever since you lot started bugging me about clan restoration, I looked up the rules and regulations and guess what, you CAN'T order any shinobi around and the Hokage clearly falls into that category."

He then turned to Tsunade, whose eyes were twinkling with mirth, "Hokage sama, since we are to decide the fate of a _shinobi_, I believe that the civilian council should leave as this clearly is a _shinobi matter_."

Naruto's smug face even had Yukio laughing on the inside. She may not have despised the civilian council when she was small and they kissed the ground she walked on, but as she grew up she realized that they just wanted to appease her so she could breed children with Sharingan.

Naruto had to hold his laughter at the faces that the council was making. In fact, the whole shinobi side of the council had blank faces, but if carefully observed you would see their lips twitching ever so slightly.

Homura spoke up, glaring at Naruto like he wanted to kill him, "You would do well to remain quiet, Uzumaki", he gritted out and in his anger, he forgot that Naruto was a clan head now.

Naruto rose an eyebrow and replied with a hint of steel in his voice, "And **you** would do well to remember to address a clan head with respect, Homura-san."

Yukio's eyes widened very slightly as she sought his eyes with a questioning look. He shook his head, his eyes conveying the message.

_Later._

Yukio nodded, her eyes back on front as she thought about this new piece of information. She had thought about Naruto and her marrying, but Naruto being a clan head would mean that they would have a lot of sway in political matters considering his reputation and her power as clan lady.

Homura looked like he would die instead of giving Naruto respect. "I apologize for my disrespect, Namikaze sama", he gritted out. Naruto nodded and turned his face back to the front.

Tsunade was thinking hard. While Naruto had not so subtly pointed out to the civilian council that their presence was not required, she was giving her previous thought some serious consideration.

'Two clan heirs, both the last of their clans, both very powerful shinobi and if my intuition and their interaction is anything to go by, clearly a couple', she thought. But first, to address the civilian council.

"Naruto is correct. ANBU, please escort the civilian council out of these chambers." The ANBU dropped out of their posts and carried out the Hokage's orders. The civilian council glared at him all the while when they were escorted out. Then she grinned.

"Naruto Namikaze", she began, getting Naruto's attention, "It is my decision that Yukio Uchiha would be placed under your security. Since she is a former missing nin and therefore cannot be trusted presently, she will be placed under probation for the next six months, by which I mean she will not be performing missions above C rank, with you being her assigned guard."

Naruto and Yukio were pleasantly surprised to hear Tsunade's decision. While Naruto was a bit disappointed that Yukio couldn't be trusted, he understood that the Hokage could not afford to be biased in her decisions.

Tsunade was dancing inwardly. She made sure that the Uchiha would be kept in check, gave an opportunity for them to grow closer and the best thing about it all was that the civilian council can't do a damn thing about it. Talk about killing three birds with one stone.

Naruto smiled, "Understood Hokage sama."

He turned to Yukio, who was trying not to smile, "Come on Yukio, we have to get you settled back into this village."

Homura and Koharu were fuming. How dare that brat! First he had the nerve to talk about how civilian council couldn't participate in discussions related to shinobi matters and then he reprimanded Homura about not respecting a clan elder and the worst thing about it was that he was right on all accounts!

'You will get yours Uzumaki, just you wait', he thought darkly before walking out of Hokage tower.

"So", Yukio started, "You are a clan head now, huh?"

The two of them were walking towards through the Uchiha district to collect Yukio's belongings from her house. Since it was decided that Yukio is to be placed under Naruto's protection, Naruto had invited her to stay with him. She had complained how small his apartment was, but stopped when he began to smile mysteriously.

When she asked what he was smiling about, he just replied, "You'll see."

Naruto smiled as he put his arm around her, pulling her to his side. No one would see them like this in an abandoned district anyway.

"Yeah, in fact, clan head of two clans is more like it."

This shocked Yukio, but it just showed as a raised eyebrow, "Two clans?"

Naruto nodded, "Indeed. The Uzumaki and the Namikaze clan. Uzumaki was already a clan and my father's name was automatically given clan status when he made Hokage."

Yukio nodded as she processed the information. They stopped in front of her house. Naruto put is hands in his pockets, "So, how many would you be needing to clear out what you need?"

Yukio replied, "Thirty of them should be enough."

As soon as she finished, thirty clones of Naruto soundlessly came into existence. One of them stepped forward, "What are the orders boss?"

Naruto simply pointed to Yukio, "Listen to the lady."

The clones simultaneously looked towards Yukio, which she found a bit creepy, but shoved the feeling aside.

"Alright I want five of you…"

She began giving out orders to the clones. Within one hour, all her belongings were packed in four boxes.

Naruto looked at her, "Is that all?"

She nodded. Naruto then proceeded to use his telekinesis, to stack the boxes on top of another and then put the stack in a sealing scroll. He then turned to the wide eyed Uchiha, "Let's go."

Yukio shook her head, "I don't know if I would ever get used to it. Let's go."

Naruto smiled and put her hand around her waist, both of them vanishing from the spot.

They appeared in front of the Namikaze estate. Yukio's eyes widened as they gazed upon the massive house. "You live here?!"

Naruto kissed her on the cheek, "Told you you'll like it."

She put her arms around him, "That I definitely do." The two of them stayed like that for a while and separated. Naruto then summoned thirty clones again. He tossed the scroll to one of them, "You know what to do."

The clones then vanished into the house, the leader barking orders to the others. Yukio then turned to Naruto who looked at her with innocent eyes and slyly smiled, "We have a bit of time before they finish."

Naruto looked lost for a moment but quickly caught on. He smiled and remarked, "My, my what a naughty girl", to which Yukio just smashed hiss lips, his hands automatically going to her waist to hold her up. Their tongues clashed in a heated dance, with both trying to dominate the other. But Naruto decided a little cheating was in order.

His hands slowly went down Yukio's back and grabbed her ass none too gently. Yukio had clearly been surprised with his roughness, and gasped a little, allowing him to finally slip his tongue inside her mouth, exploring eagerly.

He lifted her by her ass, her legs automatically going around his waist, his groin now flush against hers. He walked until Yukio's back was against a wall. She decided to take charge over here. She slowly grinded against Naruto's groin with hers, moaning as she felt how hard he was.

The kissing became even more passionate if possible as Naruto used the position of his hands to his advantage. He ground against her faster, breaking his lip lock with her to plant kisses on her neck.

Yukio whimpered at first when Naruto broke the kiss, but moaned even louder when his grinding became faster and he began to kiss her neck. She was getting closer to her release as her breathing became heavier. With a shout of "NARUTO!" as her orgasm hit her like a rasengan, fast and hard.

Yukio panted as she tried to recover from the incredible orgasm Naruto gave her. She gave a contended sigh as she tilted her neck, allowing Naruto to keep planting kisses.

"Kami, you're beautiful", he whispered against her ear as he pulled tighter against him, one hand on her waist and one still on her ass, exploring and squeezing softly and randomly.

Yukio didn't know whether to feel contended as Naruto continued his ministrations on her ass or annoyed as she got her release before him. Then she got an idea.

"If you let go of me, I could return the favor", she murmured as she put her hands on either side of his face.

"W-what?" Naruto stuttered as he blushed as red as Hinata.

"It's only fair that I do, after all", she said, privately amused at how he blushed.

"You really don't have to, it's ok." He set her down, but shuddered as her right hand went towards his "equipment", stroking him through his clothes.

"Oh, but I want to", she said with a husky voice just before she kissed him, pressing her advantage and pushing her tongue in his mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hey guys, What's up! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, really sorry for not putting up the warning earlier that the rating may change! I just had to put a moment there. Don't worry though, I won't be writing lemons any time soon. Enjoy this chapter!**

Naruto panted, trying to gain some of his senses back from the high that Yukio had given him. He had to wonder though, where did Yukio pick up these skills from? Either way, he was not complaining.

They were lying side by side in the huge bed of the master bedroom. Naruto figured that since they were obviously going to be sleeping together, they could take the master bedroom.

"That was….. I don't even have the words to properly describe it. It was simply amazing", he said after he had recovered.

Yukio smiled tenderly as she leaned into his touch, "You know Naruto, I had always known somehow that we would end up together, despite the fights we had."

Naruto smiled nostalgically, "Ah yes, the fights."

Yukio got up from the bed and moved out, into the room's balcony. It had been many hours since they were in the bedroom, taking a nap due to the mental exhaustion caused by the council meeting.

As she looked at the stars in the night sky, she thought back to her interactions with Naruto, right from the academy until now. She remembered her first kiss, even the surprised joy that followed it. Then came the bell test, their first C-rank, chunin exams, desertion of the village. That one was particularly hard for both of them, more for Naruto than for Yukio.

She remembered the betrayal in his eyes when she left him at the valley of the end with a hole in his chest. She couldn't face those eyes which is why she had left him without a word of goodbye.

Tears formed in her eyes as she thought back to when she had met him after three years, how his face was filled with joy when he saw her, only to change into an expression of utmost hurt when she acted hostile. She had shed her tears later when she was alone, not wanting anyone to see her crying. She had felt so guilty for doing this to him, but convinced herself that everything would be alright after Itachi was dead. But instead the opposite happened.

When she had killed Itachi, the truth was forced upon her in the worst way possible. Finding out that your brother, the most infamous and dangerous missing nin in Konoha's history was possibly the most loyal shinobi to ever serve it, even going so far as to slaughter his own clan for the village, was a blow that severely crippled her.

She still remembered those moments with disturbing clarity.

**Flashback**

_She stared at Itachi's lifeless eyes, unable to comprehend anything. The truth of Itachi's actions all those years ago, a truth of such magnitude was something she was not expecting. She had expected him to torture her, kill her, tell her that he hated and was disappointed with her. But she never expected him to say that he loved her. _

_She had never cried so hard before in her life, not even when Itachi subjected her to Tsukuyomi and mentally scarred her. "WHY?! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?!", she screamed until her throat ached. _

_She couldn't even begin to think, or rather she was afraid to think, that how Itachi must have felt all the while. To be hated by the person you loved the most and unable to speak the truth._

_She realized, with an aching heart, that this was all her doing. She had hated Itachi so much to the point of deserting her village, the village Itachi sacrificed so much for, to see the truth. It left her disgusted how she spat on Itachi's sacrifices._

_With a chaotic mind trying to sort out everything that Itachi told her, she realized another thing. Itachi had done so much to protect her from Orochimaru, only for her to go to him._

_That thought connected to another thought and with growing horror, she remembered Naruto's words from when she had fought him and left him hurting._

_**Mini Flashback**_

"_Have you truly made your decision, Yukio?", Naruto asked from where he was lying on the ground, too injured to get up. He had a clear chance of getting her with his rasengan, but missed on purpose because he loved her too much._

_Too bad for him that she missed his feelings._

"_Don't think for even a moment that you understand me, Naruto", Yukio coldly replied, already walking away._

_Naruto flinched, her words cutting deep, "Ask yourself one thing, Yukio. What will you do when you have completed your quest for revenge? Will you be satisfied and happy? Revenge has only led to emptiness, Yukio. You won't know what to do. You will be without purpose."_

_Yukio had stopped to listen to him, but hadn't turned around. "Itachi will pay for what he did, Naruto and you can't stop me."_

_Naruto had desperately tried one last time, "What about your precious people back in the village?! What about Kakashi sensei?! Would you not stay for their sake, if not for mine?!"_

_Yukio had turned by now, watching him with a straight face. For a second Naruto had thought she would stay, but his expression turned to hurt and despair when she said, "Goodbye Naruto."_

_She had quickly walked away then, not wanting to see the hurt on Naruto's face. Not wanting him to see how hurt she was for doing this to him. Heart wrenching cries of "YUKIO!" sounded behind, filled with so much hurt that tears finally fell from her eyes as she hurried away._

_**Mini Flashback end**_

_Naruto's words had never rang so true until now. She felt empty, not knowing what to do now. She finally realized that all her efforts to grow stronger, just to kill Itachi, were for nothing. _

"_Oh Naruto," she cried as another dam broke. She had hurt him so much. She was so deeply focused on her revenge that she had hurt the only person she had loved besides Itachi. It destroyed her from inside._

_She didn't deserve her brother, who had loved her till the end. She didn't deserve Naruto, the one person who gave her a sense of warmth and comfort. She had hurt him too much. Too much for him to ever love her back if she returned to him. She had thrown everything away, and got nothing but a broken heart._

**Flashback**

Tears were freely flowing from her eyes by now, her sobs drawing the attention of Naruto, who immediately moved to her side to see what was wrong.

"Yukio-" he didn't get to finish as Yukio had turned and burrowed her face in his chest, crying freely and clutching onto him as if he would slip from her grasp.

Her voice had so much anguish and hurt that he instinctively wrapped his arms around her, whispering comforting words to her, kissing her forehead.

"What's wrong, Yukio?", he asked softly.

"I don't… don't deserve your love, Naruto. I've hurt… hurt you so much. You were right… my revenge led to nothing but grief. I was foolish… throwing everything I had, throwing you away", she cried. It broke him inside to see how much she was hurting.

He softly said, "Everyone makes mistakes, Yukio, and not every mistake can be corrected. You didn't realize at that time that you had people on whom you could rely for support. You didn't realize that I would have supported you every step of your way, had you come back to me." He shrugged, "Maybe there would have come a way in which you wouldn't have lost your brother," he tightened his hold on her, "But now you know how much it hurts, which is why I know you won't do it again."

Yukio listened to him speak and almost cried again hearing the sincerity in his voice. He had done so much for her and she had only hurt him in return. She promised herself that she would never leave him again, no matter what.

Naruto looked at her buried in his chest. He honestly had no idea that Yukio had been hurting this bad, bottling her emotions up for so long. She shifted in his hold and he realized that she had relaxed to the point that she was about to fall asleep.

He gently picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. 'She must be emotionally exhausted after such an outburst', he thought as he gently laid her onto the bed. He was surprised when he was pulled by her, almost landing on top of her. Only his quick reaction saved Yukio from being squished.

He looked up to see Yukio's sleepy eyes. She was holding him as if her life depended on him, "I've left you too many times, Naruto. I won't EVER, EVER leave you again."

Naruto smiled as he leaned and gave a soft kiss to her, "Same from my side, Yukio."

They drifted off to sleep with tender smiles, glad they had sorted their issues out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is an announcement that I will not be continuing this story. I apologize to all my readers and especially those who reviewed, for disappointing you all. Some of you may have probably expected this; a huge break between this note and the previous chapter. My reviewers and all those who acknowledged this story by either following or favoriting deserve to know why I am abandoning this story. **

**I simply can't make this story into something that will have a grand climax. My plot has an overpowered Naruto, but I have realized in the break that I can never bring an antagonist that can compete with my version of Naruto. I failed to foresee this. Which is why, effective immediately, this story is officially on permanent hiatus.**

**However, if someone wants to take up this story, you will have to pm me. The we will discuss what you want to do with this story**


End file.
